


A Hopeful Miracle

by Creativecutieness



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dakota has fairy powers, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Nanami Chiaki Lives, Pre-Dangan Ronpa 1, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Teaser Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecutieness/pseuds/Creativecutieness
Summary: While waiting for a special date, Dakota stumbles upon something far worse the body of her friend Chiaki Nanami. Even after Izuru says it's too late to save her. That doesn't Dakota from trying. After all a miracle is due in this place of despair. One shot Danganronpa anime spoilers
Relationships: Dakota OC and Nagito Komaeda, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru & Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Hopeful Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back with a little Danganronpa one shot I've been reading a lot of what if one shots about Chiaki so I've decided to write one myself. This was supposed to be apart of a bigger story but I couldn't wait and I wanted to use this moment to tease something so read till the end. Disclaimer I've never watched the Danganronpa Anime before so the timeline of events might be wrong. Also this takes place in my new Dangaronpa AU where Dakota and her friends are normal girls Emily and the others are not Heartless angels like in my main canon.

It was a dreary afternoon at Hope's Peak Academy. The way the rain was coming down was like the sky was crying as if someone died up there. And the heavens couldn't do anything other than mourn the loss of whoever was up there. The sound of rioting Reserve Corse students was heard in the distance, but it wasn't bothering me. I was far enough away so they couldn't see me. Dakota Natalie, the Ultimate Performer and I'm the future protagonist of a story filled with despair but also filled with hope. "Where is he? It's not like him to be late like this." I said to myself, waiting for someone so we could leave for a date I've been anticipating for a while now. The rain started to liven up as I looked at my phone to check the time it was 3:30 in the afternoon. School has been out for at least an hour now, then why wasn't he here? What could have happened that could make him late like this? I scrolled through my text messages to make sure I didn't get the date wrong, or he said something about being late or couldn't make it today. When I saw everything checked out, I figured he chickened out without telling me.

"Huh, I guess he stood me up after all. With his luck, I don't blame him for being worried the least he could do though was tell me he didn't want to go." I sighed as I was about to make my way home. I got this strange feeling, and it was coming from the stature I was standing behind. My instincts were screaming at me to investigate. I rubbed my hand over the gold plate, and a secret entrance opened. All at once, negativity came flooding out like the worst despair was waiting to come out. I heard voices crying and laughing maniacally. At that moment, I knew there was trouble. I had a feeling I shouldn't go alone, but by the time I got help, it could be too late to help whoever was in there. I closed my eyes and "Magic Winx!" I called out, transforming into my new fairy form. As I climbed down the stairs, I still couldn't believe the powers I got from a little chemistry accident. I walked until I reached a large room. I peeked into the room, and I couldn't believe what I saw. The voices I heard were the entire class of 77-B.

They were all crying with wired swirls in their eyes. I guessed they'd been hypnotized somehow into this state but what really surprised me was that Junko Enoshima and her sister Mukuro Ikusaba were standing on a thrown overlooking the chaos they created. Junko had a triumphant smile on her face while she watched everyone trying to compose themselves. I took this opportunity to count heads to see who was here and who was missing. I counted fourteen students, and I found Nagito Komadea, the boy I asked out on a date we were meant to go on today. "Well, that answers that question," I said to myself. The only one who was missing that I could see was Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. I prayed she was safe and didn't meet a worse fate than her friends. I wanted to jump out and ask Junko what was going on. Then I got a vision of me getting attacked by the brainwashed students, so I thought better than jumping into danger even with my magic, I didn't want to hurt anyone, especially Nagito.

Just then, I felt a different kind of sadness, one that was purer than the one I was facing now. (I guess I can still save someone after all.) I thought to myself. I focused all my energy and shrunk myself into small little ball of light. A pixie, as most would call it. I flow by unnoticed by Junko and the others. I flow down a maze of twisting corridors until I stopped in front of a man with long black hair kneeling and crying softly over something or someone. "Hey, are you okay? Why are you crying? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" I asked, "Who are you? How did you get here, and how did survive the death traps laid out?" He asked even though his eyes were red and his hair was longer than mine, I still somehow recognized the face in front of me. "Hajime? Is that you? What happened to you? Is this because of that weird project you decided to take part in?" I asked, kneeling beside him, "I don't know who this Hajime person is, but I can assure you that he died when I was created." He said, "What are you talking about, and what are you looking at?" I asked, "See for yourself, maybe then you'll understand and leave me alone this conversion is incredibly boring." Hajime, or who I thought was Hajime, said not looking at me.

"Well, that's one way to greet a friend," I said. Hajime made room for me, and I walked up to see the dead body of Chiaki Nanami. My eyes widen in horror. "Chiaki! Oh god, did Junko did this to you? How did this happen? How long has she been dead for? Is this why everyone's acting so crazy back there?" I asked questions continued to fill my mind as I examined Chiaki's body "So, you saw her friends. Yes, this was Enoshima's way of plunging them into despair. She was killed by spears to answer your question, but she was also injured by other traps in this maze. And she took her final breath moments before you showed up. Now is that all? You should leave before you end up like her. The class isn't the same people they were before. They'll hurt you on Enoshima's behalf." Hajime said, "I can't just leave her here even if she is dead. Everyone has to know what happened to her." I said

I grabbed her wrist and felt a little thumping inside. Wait, I think I feel a pulse! She's not gone for good; I think there's still a chance to save her. Hajime please, you have to help her. She's your best friend. And if that project was a success, you should have every talent imaginable." I said, "I told you Hajime is no more. My name is Izuru Kamukura. And even if I could save her, Junko will find her and finish her off its illogical to save someone who was friends with my past-self someone I don't even remember." Izuru explained, "Fine, if you won't do anything, then I will. Curaga!" I shouted, a golden flower appeared and dusted healing powder on Chiaki's body. Suddenly all of the wounds were beginning to heal, and Chiaki was regaining consciousness.

"She's alive. How did you do that? What magic do you possess? Are you like me? Did Hope's Peak experiment on you too?" Izuru asked for the first time he seemed shocked at the power I possess. "That's a long story, but is there a place where we can get her checked out? My magic only stabilized her condition. She still needs medical attention." I explained, "There is follow me. Perhaps there's hope for this girl, after all." Izuru said, picking Chiaki up in his arms. He led me to a nurse's office and plugged I.V's and medical tools into Chaiki's body. "So, how is she?" I asked quietly, not wanting to disturb his work. "She'll be fine. I don't know how, but you saved her life. It's a miracle she's alive. Even with that healing spell, you saved her just in time. I wouldn't be surprised if mine and that white-haired boy's luck had something to do with it. Maybe the reason you showed up was to save at least one person from falling into despair." Izuru explained more to himself than to me. "So, how did you attain that magic of yours? And more importantly, how did you find this place?" Izuru asked,

"That's another long story. I'll try to make it quick. My name is Dakota, and I'm the Ultimate Performer. I got these powers by accident. I was helping organize some chemicals with the Ultimate Pharmacist, and I accidentally knocked some over on a shelf and got some on me. After that, my powers were born. Yeah, I still don't understand it either, but I like them anyway." I explained, "So, you're the American exchange student I've heard about? Enoshima told me about you. I never thought someone so normal could have such abilities. She failed to tell me you have magic." Izuru said, "That's because she doesn't know about my fairy powers. Barely anyone, does I've kept them a secret so the school wouldn't take advantage of me. And I see I made the right choice after what they did to you. I could never let Hope's Peak do this to me. If only you were more fortunate, Hajime." I explained, "You seem to have some knowledge about the project I took part in, tell me. Who told you? Are you related to the doctors who experimented on me?" Izuru asked, "No, I found out from my friend Kyoko you might have heard of her. Her father is the headmaster." I explained,

"Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective. Yes, I think I've heard of her I didn't think she would tell anyone about this project so openly." Izuru said, checking on Chiaki. "She has a very cold relationship with her father when he told her about his plans to turn a talentless human into an Ultimate that would possess every talent. She wasn't very pleased, and I can see why. They've had their eyes on you for a while when you were Hajime. My friends and I tried to talk him out of taking part in this. But I guess our words fell on deaf ears after all. Hajime's a smart boy I don't understand why he would put himself in a position where he'd lose everything about himself." I explained, "Perhaps he didn't realize the risk he was taking to become talented, or the school lied to him, and he didn't know he would lose his own free will when I was created." Izuru guessed, "No, it was because of me. Hajime wanted to become talented because of me." Chiaki said, snapping our attention to her, "Chiaki!" We said, rushing to her. "I told Hajime talent wasn't everything. But the two of us became so close I guess he wanted to do this to impress me so he'd feel worthy of being my friend maybe even more. I'm sorry, I couldn't be there for you. I wish you told me about the Kamukura project. Please, Hajime, come back to me." Chiaki said, desperately beginning to cry.

I went to her side and hugged her. "Don't worry, Chiaki. I'm sure there's a chance we can get him back somehow, but right now we need to get you out of here." I said, "That reminds me, Dakota, what are you doing here? Did Junko capture you too?" Chiaki asked, "I had a date with Nagito today. I was waiting for him by the stature when I had this gut feeling. I found the secret passageway and saw your friends crying, and after exploring a little, I found you and Hajime who, as you can see, isn't himself anymore." I said, "Yeah, I've figured that out by now. I'm so sorry, Dakota Komadea was so excited." Chiaki said,

"It doesn't matter right now. I need to know how you and your friends got here. Do you know that Junko brainwashed them?" I asked, "She did what?! No, I didn't know she did that. It started this morning, Komadea, and I found this secret passageway. That's where we meet Junko and Haji- I mean Izuru, I recognized him as Hajime too. Before we could chat, any father Nagtio pulled a gun on Junko and got shot by Izuru." Chiaki explained, "He had a gun?! How did he get that passed security? And you shot him?!" I asked, pointing to Izuru

"Don't you remember? We're allowed to have self-defense after the Reserve students started attacking the Ultimate's." Chiaki explained, "Oh, that's right. But that still doesn't excuse the fact that Izuru you shot him?" I asked, "He was invading our secret hideout. If I didn't take care of him, Junko would've given him a worse fate then I did. Don't worry; he's fine; his student handbook was in his breast pocket blocking the bullet." Izuru said, "That still doesn't mean you shoot the poor boy. You know what, Chiaki continue, please?" I asked, "Okay after Nagito got shoot Mrs. Yukizome fired a fire extinguisher as a distraction we got away. And I brought everyone back here for a recuse mission.

As you can see, we failed. We fell into Junko's trap. I got killed in a death maze, and I guess my friends were brainwashed in the process." Chiaki explained, "That's horrible I can't believe you went through that. And I can't believe Junko someone, who I thought was my friend, was capable of doing this." I said, "I can't ether this is all my fault. I should've just told the staff what happened and let them handle it." Chiaki said, "Chiaki, this could have happened to anyone; even if you did get help, they could've meet the same fate as you and your friends. At least I came to your rescue. Everything is going to be okay." I reassured her.

"Hey, maybe if they see you again, it will undo the brainwashing. The despair is coming from everyone thinking you're dead, right? So maybe if they see you're okay, it will be enough to snap them out of it." I suggested, "Are you sure that will work?" Chiaki asked, "It's too late for that the despair has taken root in their brains; they are no longer the same people they were before. They are now a part of the Ultimate Despair, a group of terrorists who will spread despair on Enoshima's behalf. They will kill their friends, their families, and others to feel despair. If they see ether of you, Junko will send them after you as a way to test their loyalty. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it's too late for all of them, even your teacher." Izuru explained, "You don't know that there could still be time." Chiaki said, "Chiaki, I'm afraid he's right. We don't know how deep this goes. I think for now we need to worry about getting you out of here. Izuru, can you lead us out?" I asked, "I can; it's the least I could do follow me." Izuru said Chiaki and I followed him around the dark corridors. It was hard to believe that minutes ago, Chiaki was on the ground on the verge of death. Now she was following us as if that didn't happen.

"So, I think it's safe to assume that Hope's Peak is no longer safe for Chiaki if she returns to class, her friends will see she's alive, and that could mean big trouble for her. While we're here, we should think of a plan for her safety." I said, "Good call if Junko or her friends find out she's alive. She'll be killed without second thoughts. So, you girls seem smart enough. What do you think you should do?" Izuru asked, "Us? I don't know. Last time I had a plan, it resulted in my friends' doom." Chiaki said, "Don't let one failure stop you. It was a freak accident like Dakota said it could have happened to anyone." Izuru said,

"He's right, you know, don't blame yourself for this. We have no idea how long Junko's been planning this." I said, "Well, what do you suggest? Your good with coming up with plans." Chiaki said, I thought for a minute we needed to tell someone about this if we didn't, trouble would ensure plus I bet that's what Junko wanted. We needed to tell someone who could cover Chiaki's death and make sure she stays safe. Finally, I knew who to tell. "We need to tell Headmaster Kirigiri about this. If we don't, who knows what Junko could get away with next." I explained,

"That's very bold of you. I knew you would come to that conclusion. But to hear it out loud and for you to go through with it surprises me, it's very rare for someone to impress me. Consider yourself lucky." Izuru said, making Chiaki and I shrug. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone so bored before. Especially since Hajime was so full of life when I was with him." Chiaki whispered to me. "Think about it. Izuru's main purpose was to be the Ultimate Hope a being filled with talent. They filled his brain with so much talent; they didn't leave him any room for basic emotions. He doesn't know how to feel anything. He can't feel compassion. He doesn't feel love. All he feels is constant boredom. He doesn't know what it's like to be us. Hajime Hinata is gone and in his place is a shell of his former self." I explained, "He's just like Mewtwo. A Pokémon who was created as a clone of Mew. But lacked a compassionate heart and has a hated for humanity. I can't believe Hope's Peak did this to my best friend. I hope there's a way to save him." Chiaki said, "I hope so too. Hey Izuru, why are you helping Junko anyway? You don't seem very loyal, nor do you seem to like her." I said,

"So, you've noticed I guess I shouldn't expect nothing less from you. I indeed despise Enoshima with a burning passion, something I didn't think I possessed, but I do. She forces herself on me like I'm a pet, and the way she treats others is disgusting. But I couldn't care less about their misery. After all, she promised me an unpredictable life. She told me that despair is more unpredictable than hope which is why I've decided to aid her. But once her plans are completed, I'm leaving her to live my life without her interference." Izuru explained, "Understandable you want to see which is more predictable hope or despair. I hope you find the answer you're looking for." Chiaki said, "Tell me, did anyone else get forced into Junko's twisted plans?" I asked, "Yes, the Ultimate Animator Ryota Mitarai was forced to work for Junko. He was not brainwashed into despair, but after everything he's been through, he may as well be." Izuru said, "What's going to happen to you and Nagito Dakota? Now that's he's under the despair brainwashing. I'm guessing your date is out of the question." Chiaki asked,

"I guess you’re right. I finally had a chance at love, and Junko ruins it. I knew I shouldn't have told her about my crush on him. I always thought she had traits of a fake friend, but I never thought she was this bad." I said, "Tough break." Izuru said, "Tell me about it. If I had a Nickle for every time I lost a potential boyfriend to brainwashing, I would have a little bit of money." I said, "You would?!" Chiaki and Izuru said, "How?" Chiaki asked, "Two words for you, Christianity and religion. Oh, actually, that's three words." I replied, "Oh." They replied, "Yeah, that is a scary form of brainwashing." Chiaki said,

"If you want my advice, I recommend cutting ties with Komadea with his states as an Ultimate Despair. He will try to hurt you or worse, he could kill you if Junko asks him to, and with the feeling fresh in his mind, he'll probably use your date as a chance to strike." Izuru explained, "You're probably right. I better cancel any future plans next time I see him. Still hard to believe someone, as obsessed with hope as he is, could fall to despair like this." I said, "Maybe he won't fall as hard as everyone else, maybe Nagito can still be saved." Chiaki said, "If you find a way, let me know. It will be interesting, to say the least. We're here." Izuru said, stopping at the front entrance. "Wait here; I need to make sure the coast is clear." He said, leaving us behind.

A moment later, Izuru returned, "The coast is clear. You should have no problem getting out unnoticed. Please leave and never return. Tell no one about what you saw. And of course, be careful. I'm sure we'll meet again one day. When that day comes, I might be happy to see you again. Izuru said, leading us to the entrance. Before we left, Chiaki turned around and hugged Izuru. "Thank you, thank you for everything. Thank you for being my friend as Hajime, and thank you for helping Dakota save my life as Izuru. I'm sure one day we can return you to your true self.

You don't deserve to live your life without emotions or memories of your life. Don't worry, Hajime, I'll be brave for both of us. One day I'll save you and my friends; that's a promise." Chiaki said as Izuru hugged her back for a second. I thought I saw a little bit of Hajime peeking through. (So, there's a chance you're still in there after all. Don't worry, Hajime. I'll take care of Chiaki for you; I'll make sure no one ever hurts her again. After all, I've been doing that since you disappeared, we've been friends since the day she told me you'd been gone for a month since you started this twisted project. I wish I did a better job of convincing you. But at least I was able to save your best friend.

"Come on Chiaki. We have to go. Someone could see us any minute now." I said, "You're right. Thanks again. I hope we see each other again soon." Chiaki said, and she kissed him on the cheek. It was so sudden it surprised all of us. But for the first time in Izuru's life, he managed to smile. "Come on, Chiaki, thank you, Izuru. Really, I hope one day we can be allies." I said as I took Chiaki's hand and ran for it. "No, I'm the one who should be thanking you. I hope the light in your hearts never goes out. You are the brightest hope for the future. A future that is about to face The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History." Izuru said as we left, "Izuru! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. Look who became a part of my Ultimate Despair! I won the next phase of my plan is going smoothly. Oh, also, I apparently got an obsessive girlfriend." Junko said, looking at Mikan, who was hugging her arm. "Alright, you love me, I get it. Now get off me and back to class; I've got a lot riding on this. If anyone finds out the plan is ruined, understand?" Junko asked everyone. "We understand." They replied, "Good, now be a good group of kids and go back to your uneventful lives. Pretty soon, you'll have the chance to taste real despair." Junko explained in a cutesy voice.

"Bye, Junko, thanks for teaching Ibuki about despair." Ibuki said, "Yeah yeah, so Kamukura, the girl is gone right. She didn't somehow survive that crazy death maze I lied out 'cause if she did, you would tell me so I can send my loyal despair after them, right?" Junko asked, "Yes, she's gone. Miss Nanami is dead, and I've already disposed of her body. No one will ever know the true reason for Nanami's death." Izuru said, "Good now, come on. I've got a whole lot of despair induction ideas I want to run by you." Junko said, beginning to ramble. But Izuru tuned her out as always. After all, he had something more interesting to focus on before we left to worn Headmaster Kirigiri Izuru gave Chiaki something that belonged to her. "Here, I think this belongs to you," Izuru said, giving her hairclip back. "My hairclip I didn't know I lost this." Chiaki said happily, "It fell off during your final moments before Dakota revived you. I have no reason to keep it. So, I thought you would want it back." Izuru explained, "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." Chiaki said and in her moment of bliss. She kissed Izuru on the cheek.

(That girl is something if I must admit you chose a keeper Hinata as for you Dakota, I guess you choose an interesting boy as well. I hope the best for you both.) Izuru thought, letting himself smile once more. He always did like the feeling of being surprised. He hoped those girls could continue doing that. During the trails, they'll have to face very soon. The battle against hope and despair will be a long one, but. Izuru for once had hope that the right side will reign victorious. 

To Be Continued in My life in Despair School. Part of the Killing Despair Series out now. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing a Danganronpa series. The place holder name is called Killing Despair and will have rewrites of the main games this story was supposed to be a dream sequence for my Ultra Despair Girls story and Chiaki was going to be a character in that story can you guess what her roll will be. Anyways I don't know when I'll start writing My life in Despair School or if I'll choose a different for it. Ether way I'll post a video on my Youtube channel just search Creative Cutie Princess D you should find easily. And yes, Dakota and Nagito will be a pairing in this series. Is anyone really surprised I've had this ship in two stories now. Also I'm Planning to start writing the new series after Darkness in the City so hopefully I can get started late next month or November. until next time. XD


End file.
